


The Bird and The Fox

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Jonghyun the forest spirit, M/M, Muhly fields are pretty, Nine tailed fox Minhyun, Slight Humor, Soft fluffy romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Winged Baekho, esp Korean ones, winged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: That winter Baekho crashed during a storm, broke his wings and found the love of his life.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	The Bird and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaysofLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/gifts).



> Typed within the two and a half hours waiting for my sister to straighten her hair, lol. Experimenting with my style of writing so please comment so I know if it's good or not. Like seriously, key smash is ok.

Baekho whimpered as he did his best against the buffering wind, pushing him further and further away from known safety. His wings tries its best to keep him aloft but the storm was growing stronger and stronger by the second, pulling the poor winged being in its fury.

The harsh and cold rain washed over him but he tried his best to hold on. But it wasn’t till he was hit by the huge debris pulled along by the strong storm that the young man finally lost his battle against mother nature, knocking him out of the sky and into the valley below.

* * *

The strong scent of earth and petrichor was the first thing that rouse him from his forced slumber, followed by the strong sunlight beating down on him. He opens his eyes to find himself in the middle of a meadow, overlooking a huge lake, the destroyed muhly field had soften his crash.

He sat up and began to spread his wings before wincing in pain. Turning to the left, he saw the torn and slightly bent wing, its feathers sticking in different directions. With a wince, he tried to smooth the feathers before giving up in pain.

Sobbing over his current predicament, he didn’t’ realized he had an audience till the being stepped out from the shadows.

“I thought I saw something big fallen during the storm.” Baekho looked up and screamed when a huge golden fox stepped out from the shadows, his nine tails waved merrily behind him. “You have wings but you looked human. Pity, I was hoping to catch a big chicken for dinner,” the fox grinned toothily.

“Please don’t eat me Mister Fox,” Baekho wailed, fat tears streaming down his cheeks, “I’m too skinny for you.”

The fox snorted but stepped closer, causing him to sobbed louder, his eyes squeezed shut in fear.

But what came was not a bite nor a blow to the head but a soft fabric poking his cheek. He opened his eyes in surprise to see not the huge fox, but a very handsome man, with a mop of tousled blond hair, sharp, warm fox-like eyes, with red pouty lips that giggles as he continued to poke Baekho on the cheeks.

“Don’t cry little one,” the handsome stranger cooed, “I was joking about eating you. Do you need help?”He pulled the sleeve of his white robe to dabbed gently at his wet cheeks. “There, aren’t you a pretty little thing without the tears.”

Baekho blushed but still wary as he take in the pointy fox ears and wriggling tails behind the tall man. “You’re not going to eat me?”

The stranger giggled again. “Of course not. I’m not a cannibal.” he stood up, towering over the still seated Baekho, offering his hand to help him up. “I’m Minhyun, Guardian of the Sacred Forest of Geumjeongsan mountain.”

Baekho let Minhyun helped him up, wincing as he folded his wings back, whimpered softly and swaying from the pain. “I’m Baekho of Baekdu Mountain. Yesterday’s storm pulled me off course as I was heading back home.” His lips wobbled that the idea of being lost at a strange place and with no way to get back.

Minhyun tilted his head as he helped steadied the poor man. “If you don’t mind, you can stay awhile at my place while you heal up.” He looked critically at the damaged wings behind Baekho’s back, “I don’t recommend you try to fly back especially when the winter storms starts.”

Dithering between accepting the stranger’s help or trying his luck, he tried to spread his wings once and almost blacked out in pain. He blushed when Minhyun catched him mid-tumble, pulling him close to his chest, smiling michieviously as the sly fox deducted the reasoning behind Baekho’s red cheeks. “See, you have to stay now.”

“I have nothing to pay you though.” He said shyly, mentally trying to banish the blush away and inwardly marveling over the stranger’s kindness.

“You can pay by keeping me company. Some of my disciples had moved away and other than the occasional forest spirits, I will be spending the winter alone.” the fox pouted. “Please stay, it will be nice to have a friend to spent the winter with.”

Baekho finally nodded, giggling, Minhyun laughed in delight,his tails wriggled in joy.

* * *

Resting on his stomach, Baekho breathed in the strong scent of Muhly and Lavender bedding he was lying on (it turns out Minhyun was gathering the last of the Muhly grasses when he saw Baekho lying on one of his fields). The cottage was big and not damp thanks to the pretty fox-lights floating by the ceiling, a huge bed of lavender and muhly grass and covered by a huge pile of furs taking a huge part of the living area.

The fox had helpfully offered his bed where Baekho was currently resting on, gathered a few herbs and a poultice for his wing. The fox had estimated it would be a while before the wing would heal properly and left Baekho with a restorative potion before heading out.

Lulled by the potion and warm crackling fire by the fireplace, he dozed, only to wake up when he felt someone touching his wings. He stiffened as he slowly turned his head to find Minhyun sitting by the bed, gently preening the feathers, cleaning the dirt and blood away with a wet cloth. Noticing he was awake, the fox smiled. “Sorry, I saw your wings are quite dirty and I couldn’t help myself but to clean it. I hope you don’t mind.”

Baekho merely shook his head and turned his head back, hiding his red cheeks into the fur bedding. In his culture, preening was reserved for families and intimate relationship, signifying the deep trust between two individuals as they entrusted each other with one of the precious things that belonged to them. To have the kind and very handsome stranger gently touching and preening his precious feathers gave his an inscrutable feeling he was unwilling to understand just yet.

He dozed again, lulled by the gentle touch, dreaming of running alongside a huge fox across a field of purple lavenders.

* * *

A week later, the both of them sat at the steps of the cottage, enjoying the first snow of the year, Minhyun sharing stories about the inhabitants living in the vast forest when a being stepped into the clearing. His ice blue eyes and the winter roses in his silver blue hair denoted him as a nature spirit, one that despite of the cold weather, dressed only in a simple blue robe and bearing a few flasks with him.

“Jonghyun!” Minhyun laughed as he stood up quickly and threw himself at the spirit, both of them laughing as they hugged. Baekho looked jealously at the both of them as they approached the cottage, laughing merrily.

“Baekho! This is Jonghyun, the Forest Spirit I told you about.” Minhyun cheerfully introduced, “Jonghyun, this is Baekho, the one I told you about.”

The forest spirit grinned knowingly, apparently noticing Baekho’s jealous looks, as he shook his hands in greeting. “I’m Jonghyun, you must be the _pretty little bird_ Minhyun rambled a lot for the past week.”

“Jonghyun!” The fox howled in embarrassment as Baekho blushed. The forest spirit only laughed as he settled on the steps, offering the two the flasks he was holding. Apparently it was a gift for the assistance the ninetailed fox had given to the forest spirit a few months back, fermented pine and wild berries wines, a gift Baekho decided to partake despite of his low alcohol tolerance.

He woke up the next day, tangled around Minhyun, who’s twitching ears woke him. He blushed when he realized how Minhyun had rested his head against his chest, their legs and tails tangled together under the thick blanket.

* * *

They spent the winter wandering in the vast forest together as Baekho helped Minhyun meditate the problems in his little domain, their cold nights in front of the fireplace, his fingers tangled in Minhyun’ thick golden fur as they lay together against the cold.

By the time spring awakens, Baekho’s wings were fully healed. He, however, was reluctant to leave, sadden to leave his friend (and the love of his life) behind. Minhyun, realizing the time for their separation was closing in, had spent most of his time, clinging to Baekho everywhere, even in his sleep.

On the day itself, the day dawned brightly, flowers bloomed brightly as they (accompanied by a bright-eyed Jonghyun with cherry blossoms in his pink hair up till to the edge of the forest where he left them) walked to the field where they first met.

Taking in Minhyun’s sad looks, Baekho bit his lips before turning to the taller man, grabbing hold of his hand as they faced each other.

“Minhyun, before I leave, I have something to give you, will you accept my gift?” the fox wordlessly nodded as Baekho pulled out something from his pockets.

With the help of Jonghyun, who helped procured a ball of spider lilies thread, Baekho was gently plucked the feather by his heart and stringed it into a necklace. He gently looped the necklace around Minhyun’s neck, the fox looked awestruck by the gift.

“This is a courting gift. It means you have my heart now, and I place it in your keeping.” Baekho said shyly, his golden eyes looking straight into Minhyun’s amber eyes. “Its a promise I’ll come back to you. Will you be willing to wait for me?” he asked hopefully.

‘Oh, Baekho.” Minhyun said softly, his eyes shining brightly. “Of course I would wait. As long as you want.”

Baekho perked up in delight and quickly leaned up to place a gentle kiss on Minhyun’s pouty lips before flying away in embarrassment, Minhyun’s laughter echoed behind him as he climbed away into the sky.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

That autumn, Minhyun wandered around the borders of his domain, accompanied by Jonghyun, now bedecked with dahlia in his red hair when they heard the sound of flapping wings. Both of them looked up to see Baekho descending toward them, his black curls looked windswept and accompanied by another winged human, his lavender hair and eyes looking curiously at them as Baekho threw himself at the fox, who swung the shorter man in delight

“I’M BACK!!”

“WELCOME HOME!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ren was worried for his friend, had decided to tag along and stayed for the winter, getting to know Minhyun and roaring drunk with Jonghyun. He approved of their relationship and asked Baekho to come a visit from time to time, the same thing he did as he dropped by to visit them (and Jonghyun) bearing alcoholic gifts ( he like Jonghyun who can keep up with his lushness🤣🤣)


End file.
